TMNT One-Shots
by The Hushed Noise
Summary: A series of TMNT one-shots. That's pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or The Walking Dead

This fix is based off of the 2003 version season 1.

I treaded to a local back ally in my new pair of converse. They had Walking Dead Comic zombies on them. I whistled the cheerful tune of AC/DC. I stopped skipping when I saw a manhole. "Bingo." I whispered and made sure no one was following me and struggled to lift the heavy cover, but got it off in a quick minute. I grinned knowing what day was. Yes it was Friday, but a special Friday. It was October 22. My boyfriends birthday. I smiled the whole way to the lair.

Once I got to the lair, Raph was watching TV, Leo was training with Splinter, Mikey was reading a comic book, and last but by far not least, Donnie was sitting in a corner tinkering. Raph and Mikey looked at me but didn't say a word. They knew this routine all to well. I tip toed up behind Donnie and before she poked him he said, "Hello Jell-O." I stomped my foot in defeat. My nick-name was Jell-O because of my incredible love for the desert and my real name is Jessy. Yes, I'm basically Jell-O Jessy. "I can't be sneakier than the ninja. Ever, can I?" I asked disappointed that I couldn't sneak up on him. "Maybe one day, but not today." He said sympathetically. "Ok, enough with sympathetic stuff! Happy birthday!" I said and handed him a package. He unwrapped it carefully I had Sharpied out the the labels and picture. He opened it up to find a new laptop all set up and ready to go.

"Jell-O," they really like that nick name for me, "You didn't have to get this for me!"

"I will gladly keep it for myself."

"Mine." He said and hugged the computer and glared at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Happy Birthday, Donnie." The purple-clad turtle blushed a bit and said, "Thanks Jell-O"

"There's supposed to be a metro-shower tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me," Donnie asked nervously. "Why not? Hey I have to go to work, I'll see you at 7, ok." He nodded and have me a hug before I walked off to the diner where I worked.

7 pm

I strolled into my cheap apartment to meet Donnie at the fire escape. He wasn't there. 'Well at least I got time to change my clothes,' I thought and went in my room to put on my Stanford sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and yellow converse. I walked back out, my carmel hair still in a braid, reaching to my mid-back. There he stood nervously waiting. "Hey nerd," I said jokingly. He chuckled and said, "Speak for yourself ." I face palmed, "There's a difference between nerd and geek Don." He chuckled and held my hand. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall," I said in a British accent and we crawled onto my complex's roof. We sat and chatted for a few minutes. "Your eyes are really pretty, their a really cool shade if turquoise," he said. "Thanks." I said. I stared right into his eyes. When I looked at him I never saw a turtle. I saw an intelligent, nerdy, sweet, somebody with a purpose in the world. He was the only guy who ever treated me right.

Just then a flash of light streaked across the sky, yanking my from my thoughts. I stared at the amazing sky. It was like a million streaks of paint danced across the sky. It was unreal. It was beautiful. "Amazing," I whispered. "It is isn't it?" He asked me. All I could do was nod. I tore my eyes away from the sky and leaned onto Donnie's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as I curled into a ball. "Happy Birthday, Don," I whispered. "Thanks, Jell- O"

A/N ok that's my first one-shot. Hope you like!


	2. Mikey

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

BASED ON THE 2003 version.

As I skipped away from school, I was going through my phone and found several missed calls from, what do you know? They were from Mikey. I read them one by one:

From: Mikey

Subject: Hello!

Hey Jenna! Me and my brothers are having a movie night with April and Casey! We were wondering if you could come over and join us!

~Mikey

From: Mikey

Subject: Hey!

Hey if I'd really like an answer!

I had several messages like this. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time at these messages. I smiled and replied with a simple:

Yeah sounds great! What time?

I had only made it past the next block before my phone rang. I looked at the message.

9 pm.

Can't wait.

I smiled as I walked into my home. My kitten Fred greeted me. He was ginger and a sneaky goofball.I smiled and closed the door. I set my bag down and picked up Fred. "Hey Freddy! How you been?" I asked. He purred in response. I giggled and set him down and walked to the freezer. I pulled out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I pulled out a spoon and munched away. Fred meowed for attention. "Fred I can't play With you right now. I have homework and then I have to go see a movie with the turtles." I apologize to Fred. He yawned and curled in my lap. I giggled and scratched his ears. Why was Mikey so persistent with the invite though? I guess that was just Mikey. I shrugged it off and scratched behind her ears.

9 pm.

I strolled into the lair Casey and April grinned at me. "What's with the creepy face bros?" I asked suspiciously. "You HAVE to see this Jenna!" She practically yelled. "Donnie's a genius!" She grabbed my hand and dragged my to a room in the back. There were four teenage boys. One was tall and had straight black hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple tee shirt and jeans like the Other boys. Next to him was a shortish boy with spiked reddish-brown hair and was more muscular like the rest. His eyes were chocolate brown. Next was a boy with straight brunette hair and he was skinner than the others. His eyes were green, green like grass. And last but not least was a boy only and inch taller than me. He had curly strawberry hair and freckles. His skin was a peach color and his eyes were a lovely shade of silver. He was dressed in the same style clothing as the others.

I gasped. "Oh my god. Did Donnie actually ?" April nodded. I laughed but a few tears of joy fell at the same time. "You guys are human!" I laughed and hugged the one I assumed was Mikey because of his freckles. "Erm, we should tell you who's who." The boy with black hair said. "I'm Leo, the one next to me is Raph, the tall ones Donnie, and you're hugging Mikey." I blushed and let go. "Sorry." I said to Mikey. "Don't be." He said to me blushing a little bit. I averted my eyes from the silver orbs in his skull. "We should watch that movie!" I suggested. They all nodded. We sat in front of the TV., half way through the movie I got up to get a drink. Once I was in the kitchen area I noticed Mikey had followed me. "Hey Mike." I whispered. He grinned at me, "Hey Jenna? Can I trust you with a secret?" He asked me.

"Of course Mikey, what is it?"

"Well, I really like you and I thought you didn't like me because I was a turtle but know that Im human I was wondering if you liked me," he said fastly. He was blushing madly.

" Mike I've always liked you, no matter what you are." I said blushing. he stepped a bit closer to me. I stared into his gleaming silver eyes. Time froze. He leaned in and we kissed and it was perfect. Sparks flew. I heard fireworks. Then someone coughed in the background and we pulled apart. All eyes were staring at us. "Sorry," I said to the others and sat back into my spot on the couch. Mikey sat next to me blushing but held my hand for the rest of the movie.


End file.
